


Interrupted

by LuudSimas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the hell everyone decided to talk to Hanji fair tonight? Oh, damn. Would he couldn't have fun with her just a little without being interrupted?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :3 Well, I am here again with another oneshot. I wrote this, If I wasn't wrong, a month ago. hehehe Only today I translate this. I hope you enjoy . :) I will enjoy this a lot. Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language. Kissus!

 

There was night of summer, warm and quiet — which was a bit unusual — because of that, the Exploration Squadron had the opportunity to rest and calm nerves, relieve tension. It was still early, but most of the officers were already asleep, after all, it was not every day that there was a chance for a rest.

Only the dim light of the chandeliers shimmered in the dimly lit hallway. Dressed in his typical garb of sleep — a white shirt with loose long sleeves and a loose dark pants — Levi crossed the hall quietly, using his skills to pass unnoticed.

He stopped in front of a wooden door and didn’t bother to knock, turned the knob opening just enough to be able to go through and closed it slowly after entering.

“Ah, you came, Levi.” Hanji murmured, looking toward the door with a discreet smile, standing near the bed seemed to have just emerged from the bath, wearing only a shirt too big for her body and underwear.

“Why are you still wearing?” He asked, approaching cautiously, eyebrows raised as if to say: I'll just take more work.

“Hmm...” Only this moment she seemed to notice that she was still wearing it, stopped short of pulling up. “Oh, yeah. Force of habit.”

With one of his rare smiles, Levi finished crossing the few feet that separated them, and wrapped the female waist with one arm, not caring about the height difference between them, and took brown hair from her face, pulling his neck for a hot kiss.

Hanji was pushed towards the bed and let the body hang without hesitation, the male body covered hers. At no time they stopped kissing. The calloused hand went up her thighs, feeling every inch of her skin soft, languid a moan escaped her lips and dug her nails into his back and worked the partner.

Parted for a moment, just to breathe.

“You're in a good mood today” She commented, malicious, shaking legs around his hips, feeling his manhood.

Levi made a sort of purred, sliding nose by soft neck, teeth scraping gently her collarbone, then suck on the site, leaving a bruise. The woman's slender fingers covered the black wires and short of it, as he reveled in the contact loving and sexy.

When he was ready to start out short, someone knocked on the door, interrupting the process. Startled, Hanji Levi dropped on the floor — which caused a thud and a groan did drop — and got out of bed at once.

“Hanji- san? Are you there?” Eren was.

She packed the clothes she was a crumpled and straightened her blouse to hide the brand that Levi had done in his collarbone. She coughed and ran to open the door. Opened just enough for Eren could see his face.

“Eren? It's late. Did something happen?” She asked quietly, assessing the boy who seemed embarrassed.

“Actually...” He hesitated and only continued when she made a gesture of encouragement. “It's about I turn into Titan, I've been noticing some things and...”

“I get it! Wait I already come, just a minute!” Shut the door, really excited. It was enough Eren speak "Titan" and ready, her attention had been won. “Let Levi, go elsewhere.”

“You got to be kidding, four-eyes” Levi hissed already up and stopped in the same place, not really believing what she was doing. “Are you serious?” Hanji nodded, taking short, swapping for a trousers and adjusting the buttons of her blouse. “And where do you expect me to leave without anyone seeing me?”

“Well, that's true.” She noted, the windows had bars for the chance or luck of Levi. “You can hide under the bed or in the wardrobe...”

“In the dirt of your room? No way!” He protested.

“So stay right there.” She shrugged. “I'm coming, Eren!”

“This woman...” Levi whispered to himself with a dissatisfied expression, walking over to the table and sitting in the chair, poking randomly at one of her papers. “I don’t believe that she is exchanging sex for titans. By titans!” Added scornfully.

“You can enter now, Eren.” She announced, letting her hair down to cover the neck.

The boy entered the room slowly, sheepish. Eren gasped surprised to see Levi in the room, sitting in the chair and looking angry.

“Heichou” The boy murmured, halting at the door.

“Oh, it's you Eren.” He said feigning surprise, feeling the strange need to justify why he was there. What the hell!  “Came help us fill reports?”

“Well... It wasn’t so well, but you are working here, my...”

“You can even sit on the bed, Eren. Tell me, what's happening?”

Eren started telling how he was having trouble sleeping and thought it had to do with his powers of Titan, a tooth more had appeared out of nowhere in his mouth, and his hair was growing abnormally fast. Hanji heard everything with excitement and interest, while the cable closed over the face to every word.

Fuck! Did Eren couldn’t go just go away? Of all the nights he could stay with this mimimi of Titan, had to have been just the night he would spend time with Hanji? Unconsciously one black aura began to emanate from his body, while a murderous expression washed over his face.

Eren looked away for a moment, a chill ran down his spine all looking at the heichou. Oh heavens! What had he done wrong this time? Felt that it would take a hell of a beating. Rushed, he got up at once the bed.

“Hanji-san, we'll talk more after.” He stepped back, looking like a scared kitten going towards the door. “Sorry about that...”

“But...” She couldn’t finish the sentence because he left before she could understand what had happened. “You understand what just happened? He's gone from nothing! I couldn’t even finish making my questions!” Hanji complained.

Levi shrugged, suppressing a smile discreet. Ah! Hell yes! The idiot Eren had finally gone and could enjoy the time with her.

“You can ask for it then, it's not like he's away or something” He muttered scornfully. “We can continue where we left off?”

“Now, you're really excited about it.” She smiled, biting her lower lip and incredibly letting the notes she was doing next. She waited he came toward her, calling him provocatively with his finger. “I'm ready now.”

This time, he let a smile escape. Despite not say aloud, he like sharing evening with Hanji, made him feel less... Lonely. She was half - completely - crazy, but he was used to and liked her anyway.

Again, Levi took the glasses of the female face and left the object on top of the dresser that had a small lamp, slipped a hand to her neck and the other continued down to the end of her back, causing her to let out a sigh of pleasure. Hazel eyes stared at the gray for a moment, and finally returned to find his lips.

Hungry, thirsty, passionate.

Small hands and calloused began to undress him quickly, pulling his shirt up and throwing it into a corner at the same time that her pants were also pulled out, being taken equally fast. His fingers were wrapped in brown wires and then pull your head back to access the neck pale and fluffy.

As contact became more intense, Levi was depositing the body delivered in bed, almost completely covering her body with his. When he started to take off her blouse that prevented direct contact to your breasts, someone knocked on the door.

Again.

Levi grunted annoyed, but decided to ignore it, continuing the process of removing the troublesome blouse. Hanji was so intoxicated that he barely noticed the knock on the door. Her mind was entirely focused on him, in his touches in their kisses, their passion. And heard only when the person insisted.

“They are knocking on the door.” She watched breathlessly as they parted for another kiss.

“Only to be fucking kidding me!” He hissed impatiently, looking away to the door. “Just ignore.”

She did as he said, letting continued to undress her. Levi was impatient, which was a bit unusual, but let it go. But the strike continued.

“It is perhaps important.” She muttered between his lips.

The boy had to repress another grunt, climbed off her hard, cursing the entire universe for more than one interruption. Ah, sir! This really could only be a joke. Would it be too paranoid if he was thinking that everyone else had discovered their relationship and were interrupting on purpose?

“I'm coming!” Hanji said aloud, lifting and adjusting her hair and straightening her blouse. She went to the door and open it, just stuck her head to see who it was. “Mikasa?”

Oh, just for her to be there, something really weird should be happening. The Hanji’s eyebrows was together of curiosity - and irritation - continued staring at the girl, who was apparently shy.

“Did something happen?”

“Eren.” She whispered shyly, her cheeks stained a vivid red. Ah, that was it! Hanji nodded. “It was late and...”

“You were worried.” Hanji completed with a smile, which only increased when she saw the girl get flushed even more. “It has been almost five minutes since he gets out.”

“Okay, sorry for the inconvenience.” Mikasa made a brief bow and took the path dimly lit.

The scientist shut the door and sighed.

“Well, I think nobody will interrupt us now” She said optimistically. “I will facilitate the work.” She took off her blouse, leaving only her bra and panties.

Ah, finally! Finally they could enjoy the rest of the day. This time, patiently she returned to bed, lying beside him and stroked his face with her fingertips, the weather was turning slowly, while both were enjoying that moment. They closed their eyes for a moment, just listening to each other breathing.

They were so tired... But still, the desire to share the love they felt for each other was much larger. Too bad everything was conspiring against. Hanji giggled, her lips brushing softly against his.

“What is it?”

“I was just... Thinking” She replied, mouths still lightly touching, as she spoke, opening his eyes only to find his. “That our relationship is weird.”

He couldn’t disagree, then he just shook his head and bit her lip lightly, teasing her, urging her. Then, she rode on top of him, just for one night it was okay, he let Zoe would enjoy herself a little too, thinking she would be in control. The nails scratched part of his chest slowly, causing a delicious shiver, the scientist leaned over him as his hands slid through his buttocks with mastery, in a sexy and intoxicating way.

“Levi.” She whispered in his ear, slowly, blowing warm breath and yummy.

He squeezed her thighs tightly female, leaving the mark of his fingers in white skin, then rising toward the bra, willing to take it off so that, finally, started one game. When his fingers reached the closing, another knock at the door.

“Enough! Fucking hell!” Levi hissed, pushing her up to bed quickly and get out of bed, going to open the door.

 Encountered Armin, who was startled when he saw him, his blue eyes looked like two dishes while watching the heichou half-naked and scratches all over his chest, he was more frightened at the look murderous and before he could say anything, Levi was just saying:

“No, not the damn Eren nor Mikasa is here! I don’t know where they were, they should be making out somewhere around. AND I WANT TO DO THE SAME! THEN, FOR GOD'S SAKE, LEAVE IN PEACE BECAUSE I WANT TO FUCK!” And slammed the door in the face of poor boy.

“Well...” Hanji began afraid. “Now, I think no one will disturb us.”

“Hell yeah!” He replied, grumpy, sullen expression, just undoing as she opened her arms to welcome him.

Ah, finally! Who knew they would be so broken? Having a little fun was definitely being very laborious.

“Now, don’t be like that, I love you!” She whispered with a fun tone.

“I know, I too, now, help me take this bra.”

**Omake I**

 

“Calm, Armin!” Jean tried to reassure him, without success. “It'll be okay, everything will be OK!” he repeated.

“He... He... He was scary.” And returning to whimper, shaking the whole damn body. “And Eren and Mikasa were making out without me.”

“Wait... That's what you're upset?”

Jean was definitely shocked.

 

**Omake II**

 

“For the love of the holy walls! Someone make them stop!” Connie complained, putting the pillow over his head.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sasha replied, swallowing a piece of bread that she had stolen at dinnertime. “Heichou was stressed.” She added, squinting when the noise of the headboard hitting the wall echoed again. “It's life.”

**Omake III**

 

“You owe me, Mike!” Erwin said with a smile.

“Tsk.” He clicked his tongue grudgingly. “It was just luck, I never imagined that Levi irritate easily about this.”

“We're talking about fun. Fun!”

“Yes, now we have to keep listening . What a marvel!” Mike muttered sarcastically.

“The price to pay.”


End file.
